Ho ho hello, Konoha
by Pink-poring10
Summary: It's a christmas party for the gang, one wild night creates a hella crazy morning. A story told from every couple's POV. Nejiten. Sasusaku. ShikaIno. NaruHIna respectively. SASUSAKU UP!
1. NEjiTEN Teh LoVe

* * *

**_Ho ho hello Konoha! _**

**_Chapter 1

* * *

_**

The streets of konoha were suddenly filled with decors of some sort before the snow came falling down, a yearly tradition that the villagers anticipated. Of bulbs and bells, missions were naturally cancelled, and the nins were decidedly at home, or at least that's where they should be.

Yup, Christmas definitely was in the air.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A certain kunoichi with funny hair buns and a green looking boy were cautiously treading in the Hyuuga grounds. It's a bit weird, the girl noted, don't the Hyuugas like christmas? Do THEY even know what's christmas? The odd boy shook his head, but before he could stream words of advice into her head, she hollered.

"Hey! Hey, Neji!"

"TENTEN! YOU SHOULD'NT SHOUT!"

"Pfft..talk about shouting...HEY NEJI!" She purposely screamed at Lee's face, and the poor boy was hard as stone.

"Tenten" He smirked, being the Hyuuga that he is, and she smiled, practically immuned to his manerism.

"Let's go, were running late." He teased, and she berrated him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH IS NEAR!"

"Lee.." Neji warned his hyped teamate as he opened the door to Ino's place. It was an inn, closed for the night and packed with familiar faces; everyone in rookie 9 was present, and the whole class too, it was like a reunion. A so-called stage could be found against the wall, it seems the instruments were in place, _'but hey, where's the band?' _The Hyuuga asked himself while leading his teamates to a spot next to team 7 minus kakashi and Naruto, who was turning a certain cousin of his to a tomato at the outher side of the room, he growled at the blonde. Tables were scattered aroun the area, Ino herself was with Shikamaru and Chouji at the bar, they look too mischievous with the drinks, _'Can't be too careless...'_

"Neji, Do you know where we are?" Tenten asked breathlessly with a grin. Music started to play

"Were in a party." He answered her directly.

"Yes! thank God for that, and do you know what your'e supposed to do in parties?" She taunted.

"...Tenten...we've been through this..." He said painfully, she grinned wider, and a YOSH! could be heard a foot away before someone came to interrupt.

"Yo"

"Shikamaru!"

"SHIKA-KUN!-"

"What the! No calls me that but-..ahh... _ahem, _Ino told me to bring these to you guy_s._" Shikamaru handed Teneten a tray, avoiding Lee's pouting looks.

Unfortuantley, this wasn't part of Konoha's nin training.

"Drinks?" Neji asked suspiciously, not bothered by Lee leaving the table because Sakura and Sasuke had become dangerously close all of a sudden.

"Yes, Alc-, Refreshments, actually." Shikamaru smirked.

"Refreshments, as in Juice and soda?" Tenten questioned the Nara with a lesser hint of suspicion than Neji.

"Of course!" He replied, and took off pretending that Ino had called for him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Neji, stop scaring me like that! You could have at least told me that you were hyperventilating!" Tenten chided at her choking teamate, his face mysteriously turned into a sudden shade of red, and come to think of it, her too. And hey, was it her, or did the room just tilted a bit? Nahh, this is too easy! the other side of the room was packed with people, that's why it's tilted that way...whoo- where did that come from? She shook her head a bit harder grimaced as the room tilted back in place. '_...whooah...i can do that?_'

"I am not...hyper- Ack!"

"Here, drink this!" She half mindedly handed him a bottle filled with clear liquid. "Got it from the bar-"

"Ta-Hnks" He faulted while trying to speak and gulped the hot liquid- Wait, what the, HOT? He turned the bottle around to see it's label, but he had to squint an eye to see it clearly. Whatever happened to his muscle coordination? couldn't he squint both? He thought while trying to read the very legible and huge letters of...

"SA-"

"-KE?" She finished for him because his face gave a powerful '_BONK_' against the hard wooden table. "...whoops?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"NEJI! For the love of-" An infuriated Tenten was screaming at a certain Hyuuga.

"just one more! One more, Tenten, please!" He begged her as he set the whole thing up again.

"Wha? Oh, God no! One more time and I'm leaving you here!" But he doesn't seem to hear her as the music started to play.

"NEEEEJIII!" She screamed at him as he hopped on the stage, catching everyone's attention.

**_ Say, Hey! _**

He raised his arms, and they went wild.

"If you say so, just don't go blaming me tomorrow for a bad headache and a music video." She smirked, catching Lee with a camera.

**_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name_**

"TENTEN-SAN! IS THAT NEJI?" Lee asked her amidst the noisy crowd of nins jumping along.

_'Woah! Ino and Shika-__**kun** are diggin it!' _SHe thought while spotting the pair.

"THE ONE AND ONLY!"She yelled back, oh the chaos, someone had already stepped her foot for the 20th time!

"So Neji's drunk too? I just went out to get my newest video camera that Gai-sensei gave me! And I saw this! Tenten! i was right! it IS the springtime of youth! YOSH!"

"What? Is EVERYONE drunk?" She dodged a gigling Sakura and Sasuke while they tumbled on to the foor.

_** Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday! **_

"NO! BUT SOME OF THEM ARE AT LEAST WAAAAAAY OVER TIPSY!"

"Oh boy.." She sighed despite the loud music and thumping crowd. "Now I'm really parched."

"DRINK THIS! TENTEN-SAN!" He assured her with a nice guy pose.

_'Now, where did that come from?'_ She asked herself. "Oh well I suppose a drink from you wouldn't hurt..." She said before emptying the tumbler.

Wrong!

Ten minutes later, she joined Neji on the stage.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh well...enjoy! sasusaku next!


	2. SasUSAkU Teh SEx

AN: Numbers with ( ) Indicate an extra conversation at the bottom. Lol.

AANdd...it's kinda late, so sorry for the errors...

_**Ho ho hello Konoha**_

_**Chapter 2

* * *

**_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, thanks for picking me up earlier." The healer-nin thanked her teamate while glancing at the sudden outburst beside them.

(_"Yo"_)

(_"Shi...ru!"_)

(_"SH...A-KUN!"_)

(_"What the! No...-..ahh... ahem, Ino to... bring these to...__s.)_

"Hn." He replied, ignoring the fact the next table succeeded in annoying him. So he slouched back bext to his teammate, and glinted at the pinked haired girl who was.._.grinning? _Then he glanced at the table beside them, catching the last significant parts of their conversation, or so he thought.

_"Drinks?"_

_"Yes, Alc-, Refreshments, actually."_

_"Refreshments, as in Juice and soda?" ._

_"Of course!"_

He sighed, what a looooong night this'll be. Better take initiave.

"..Sakura?" He asked her, who was gawking at Naruto who jumped Hinata (1). Unfortunatley, Sasuke was too annoyed to notice.

_"EH?" _She yelped inwardly.

"..Sakura?" He said a little louder, while glancing at the retreating form of Shikamaru who was clearly finished with his task from the next table. Which was clearly occupied by the Hyuuga "genius", and another Blabbering kunoichi.

"...eh?" Was all she could say before regaining herself and dropping her surprised expression.

"Let's leave a little early..."

She frowned.

He felt guilty.

"At least right after the first dance...or something." He quickly added, and stole glance at her.

"H-hai.." She answered with a smile. He was about to say something really quick but..

"Yo"

"Shikamaru! And...What's that?"

"Sakura, Sasuke, Ino thought you guys might wanna drink." The Nara placed the tray on their table with ease.

"Don't you think it's a little bit early for alcohol?" Sakura stated, with a finger tapped on Shikamaru's nose (Sasuke grunted).

The Nara Stiffened.

"You see, Sakura...They're..." He stuttered.

_'Shit. This is bad, I told Ino this would'nt work...ohhh real baaaad! I'll get bitch slapped to hidden sand for this.'_

_'Shit! Damn!'_ She raised a thin brow, while he cursed himself inwardly.

_'Shit!'_

Nara Shikamaru had never cursed so bad in his life.

_'Shit Shit Shit Shiiiit!' _

"Refreshments" The Uchiha finished, with a know it all glorious smirk on his face and a snort.

"...Ehh?" Two other nins said in unison.

Shikamaru smirked.

Sakura had a sorta twinkle in her eyes.

"Wow! Sasuke-kun!" With a brighter twinkle.

"Heared it a while ago." He pointed at the next table. Hyuuga Neji was slumped over the table, with a very Tomato-face Tenten beside him, her face close to his, muttering something they couldnt hear. Neji surprisingly responded, placing a swaying hand on her face (SHe froze, then instantly shoved a bottle of..._'Oh my what the..'_ into his mouth. Shikamaru stared in disbelief).(2)

Shikamaru's smirked vanished.

"That's so sweet! I didn't know Tose two could cuddle!" The Shinobi Squealed beside her impassive teamate.

"Oi..." They both turned to Shikamaru, who was quite relieved. "I'll leave the both of you to your drinks, then..." He waved.

_'Honestly...And they call themselves ninja...My ass!'

* * *

_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

_

_Who would ever thought that the Konoha nin would have such low Alcohol tolerance? _

_Ino Did._

_Shikamaru DId. _

_At least They put it to use._

**_ Say, Hey!_**_ (A booming yet slurred voice...wow.)  
_

"Ne, NE!" Sakura yelled at his ear, shaking him violently by the collar.

**_Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name_**

"SHAShuu--ShasHUKE--KUUUUN!" For a normal guy, the person would flinch at least a hundred times. For a drunken stupor, he would have to ask the person to repeat the sentence at least a hundred times. But in this case ...

"EH? I AM NOT SHIKAMARU! I AM UCHIHA! UCHIHA SASUKE! SHANNARO!" He held a fist up, while banging the other on the table. She on the other hand squinted at the person on the stage who was singing only ten paces away.

"SHtopp moving, Dammit!" She Yelled at the Sasuke while trying to grab him by the collar, but her voice was obviously muffled by the music and the chaotic crowd.

"LETS DANCE!" She yelled again, and pointed at the crowd with a swaying hand.

"YOSH! LET'S!" Ansd he half carried her towards the dance floor, only to be stumbled by their own feet, strangely giggling.

_** Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today**_

_**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday! **_

A slight tipsy Tenten evaded the giggling couple just in time, before stopping to question Lee.

_"Neee, SAkuraaa! Let's really Dance this time!"_

_"HAiiiii!" _

_ANd they both grabbed the nearest table they could find.

* * *

_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

_

_**Uh, uh, uh, huh  
Yo, yo!**_

The crowd cheered as the intro rolled in. The place was still packed, not a single soul left, and the smell of booze got strongerby each passing and blurred second.

They didn't care who was singing, hell, not even if Gai would do the honors, as long that person sang, it drove the nin crowd wild.

"NEEeee...hehehe." Sakura giggled amidst the dancing and yelling. "That ticklesss!"

"IT DOEShh?" He asked drunkenly. (3)

**_ Drop your glasses, shake your asses!  
Face screwed up like you having hot flashes!  
Which one? pick one, this one, classic!  
Red from blonde, yeah bitch I'm drastic!_**

Their very position would drive the whole Konoha to stutter "What - the -fuck...", In LEe's speculation, since he was the only sane being in the party now. He was also smart enough to tuck a gask mask in his pocket, now he'd look like some exterminator, only that he's carrying a video cam.

**_Why this? why that? lips stop askin  
Listen to me baby, relax and start passin  
Expressway, hair back, weavin through the traffic _**

But that wasn't the point, his Video camera's main attraction was Uchiha Sasuke Holding Sakura tight, as in tight, cause the whole plcae was packed, and his left arm wrapped around his waist, his right holding a bottle of "god-knows-what". It tipped slightly so that they were causualy sprayed with"god-knows-what", not even knowing that it did.

"OHHH the springtime of youth is filled with heavenly hot steamy passion for-"

"Owwhh...Neji, Looks like you lost your jacket!"

And he pinged, in an odd sort of disgusted-perfect-guy-way.

* * *

AN: YOSH! THATS IT! now, onwards with the extra stuff...lol.

8888888888

88888888888

888888888888

* * *

(1) THIS ONE'S A TEASERRRR! 

"WAaaAAgyaaHH-- HINATAAAA! Stop Moving!"

"N-Naruto-Kun! S-stop, it's okay!"

"Hintata-chan! let me do this!...ARaa?"

"EEeeeyaaaah!"

WHAPAAAACK!

* * *

(2) WARNING! UBER WEIRDNESS! 

"Mou, NEji! You don't have to sway too much even if your head is on the table!"

"AM not SHWAAYINGHHh..."

"Oh Yess you areee!" She said, her speech dimmed, and spontaneously leaned down to smell him.

"WOW..You smell like...a lot like..." She whispered hoarsely into his ear as she found her head a bit heavy for a moment and pillowed it on his slumped shoulders.

"A lot like..." Her voice trailed away.

"Well YOU ShMell like...like..you!" He said in joyness with a slurred voice,

"..Like the Shmell yoo Shmeel everymorningh before Weesh strain evrdayy..."

"uhh..train?" She corrected, but he continued.

"You SHmeell like the SMell i WAnna Shhmeell everydhaaY! And Hugg, and Cuddssdle! And Nuzzdle!"

"Neji..."

* * *

(3) 

"IT DOEShh!"

"SHorta...kindaa.." She looked up at him, despite their swaying and the crowd's dancing.

"Y'knowhh...Iv'e...alwayssh wondrd how itch feelsh like to kishh--Mpphh!"

Lesson of the night, never stay still (sway) in the middle of the dance floor while a bedlam is in process, you could kiss the wrong person!

But in this case...

Accidents DO happen, at the right time, with the right couple.


End file.
